Japan
1974 1st June 1974 Mick Karn's brother's wedding (First Japan gig) 1975 April 1975 - The Bunch of Grapes, London, ENG (Richard Barbieri had joined the group at this stage but was not yet playing live with them, so at this show Japan was a trio) 1976 14th February 1976 - Goldsmith's College, London, ENG (using the name "Hype", supporting The Fabulous Poodles. The first gig as a five piece after Rob Dean and Richard Barbieri joined the group) 1976 - Loughborough University, Loughborough, ENG (Supporting Muscle) 1976 - Lewisham Borough Social Club, London, ENG 1976 - Goldsmith's Youth Centre, London, ENG (billed as 'Future Rock') 1976 - The Hope & Anchor, London, ENG 1977 February 1977 - The Rock Garden, London, ENG (Supporting Georgie Fame for 3 nights including the 24th) Early 1977 - Big End Club, Munich, GER (A two week club residency in the early part of 1977) 10/5/77 - Railway Hotel, Putney, ENG 1/9/77 - The Greyhound, London, ENG 12/8/77 - Music Machine, London, ENG (Supporting Rokoto) August 1977 - Anglsea, ENG (Supporting Giggles) 22/8/77 - The Village Inn, Wembley, ENG 29/8/77 - The Rock Garden, London, ENG (Supported by The Lurkers) 17/9/77 - The Marquee, London, ENG (With Grand Hotel) October 1977 - UK tour supporting Jim Capaldi and The Contenders Tour started October 13th 1977 and included dates all over the UK. Late 1977 there was also a well received show at The Red Cow in Hammersmith - date needed. 1978 7/1/78 - The Red Cow, Hammersmith, ENG 21/1/78 - Loughborough College, Loughborough, ENG 11/2/78 - College of Further Education, Oxford, ENG (with The Damned (headlining) and The Tourists (Annie Lennox & Dave Stewart) The Damned played a series of dates in January and February 1978, but several later dates were cancelled, and it is not confirmed that Japan supported The Damned for all shows. 4/3/78 - Camden Music Machine, London, ENG (Supported by The Stickers) April - June 1978 - UK/European tour supporting Blue Oyster Cult 27/4/78 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG 28/4/78 - Manchester Free Trade Hall or Manchester Apollo (there may have been a change of venue) 29/4/78 Apollo, Glasgow, SCOT 30/4/78 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG 1/5/78 Odeon, Birmingham, ENG 3/5/78 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG 4/5/78 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG 30/5/78 Empire, Liverpool, ENG 31/5/78 Odeon, Edinburgh, SCOT 1/6/78 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG 2/6/78 De Montford Hall, Leicester, ENG 3/6/78 Winter Gardens, Bournemouth, ENG 4/6/78 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG July/August 1978 - Residency - Camden Music Machine, London, ENG (This residency was supposed to last longer but the last couple of dates in the second week had to be cancelled due to Steve's appendicitis. Press adverts exist for the two later dates which may have been rescheduled to fulfil the contract with the venue. These dates were sponsored by Radio Luxembourg) 17/7/78 Camden Music Machine, London, ENG 31/07/78 Camden Music Machine, London, ENG (Support band were White Cats) 1/8/78 Camden Music Machine, London, ENG 2/8/78 Camden Music Machine, London, ENG 5/8/78 City Hall, St. Albans, ENG (Supported by Moonstone, may have been cancelled due to Steve's appendicitis) 12/08/78 Bilzen Festival, BEL 14/8/78 Camden Music Machine, London, ENG August 1978 Batschkapp Club, Frankfurt, GER 21/08/78 Tiffany's, Edinburgh, SCOT (Edinburgh Rock Festival) 31/8/78 Camden Music Machine, London, ENG 12/9/78 Camden Music Machine, London, ENG November 1978 - Dingwalls, Camden, ENG November 1978 - US Tour 6/11/78 The Starwood, Los Angeles, CA 7/11/78 Old Waldorf, San Francisco, CA 9/11/78 Chicago, IL 10/11/78 Hurrahs, New York City, NY 11/11/78 Hurrahs, New York City, NY 12/11/78 Paradise Rock Club, Boston, MA 17/11/78 Crumpets, Batley, ENG 18/11/78 Mayflower, Manchester, ENG 19/11/78 Fforde Green Hotel, Leeds, ENG (cancelled) 24/11/78 Sheffield Polytechnic, Sheffield, ENG (The band played for about 15 minutes then left the stage unhappy with the sound. Refunds were issued to the audience) I am not certain, but I believe that the dates prior to Sheffield Poly on 24th November may have been cancelled and rescheduled due to illness in the band following the US tour. 25/11/78 Southampton University, Southampton, ENG 26/11/78 Lyceum, London, ENG 29/11/78 Sheffield Polytechnic, Sheffield, ENG (rescheduled date, see above) 30/11/78 Barbarella's Club, Birmingham, ENG (this gig appears on the Obscure Alternatives flyer as 24th November. The actual concert date was 30th Nov. Sham 69 played Barbarellas on the 24th) 1/12/78 Nottingham University, Nottingham, ENG 2/12/78 Northampton Cricket Club, Northampton, ENG 7/12/78 Leeds Polytechnic, Leeds, ENG 9/12/78 Mayflower, Manchester, ENG The tour was supposed to continue to continental Europe and Australia, before going on to Japan, but the dates were cancelled due to Rob Dean sustaining a leg injury at the rehearsal studio. 1979 5/3/79 Budokan, Tokyo, JPN 6/3/79 Budokan, Tokyo, JPN 7/3/79 Shi Kohkaido, Nagoya, JPN 9/3/79 Kyuden Kinen Taikukan, Fukuoka, JPN 10/3/79 Bankokuhaku Hall, Osaka, JPN 11/3/79 (different venue), Osaka, JPN March/April 1979 "The New Rising Sound" Tour - Germany, Holland, Belgium, UK 25/3/79 - Munich 26/3/79 - Munich 27/3/79 - Berlin 28/3/79 - Hamburg Musichalle 29/3/79 - Mannheim 30/3/79 - Wiesbaden 1/4/79 - Nijmegen 2/4/79 - OOSTERPOORT Groningen 3/4/79 - Germany 4/4/79 - Antwerpen 5/4/79 - Stadsgehoorzaal, Leiden 6/4/79 - Junushoff, Wageningen 7/4/79 - Paradiso, Amsterdam, NED 8/4/79 - Schouwburg, Sittard 12/4/79 - The Rainbow, London, ENG 16/6/79 - Maarsseveense Plassen Amsterdam 24/11/79 - Ryerson Theatre, Toronto, ON (2 shows 6.30 & 9.30, With Jane Shorter on saxophone) 1980 "Quiet Life" Tour With guest musician Jane Shorter on saxophone 30/1/80 The Venue, London, ENG 4/3/80 The Venue, London, ENG 5/3/80 The Venue, London, ENG 16/3/80 Budokan, Tokyo, JPN 19/3/80 Festival Hall, Osaka, JPN 20/3/80 Festival Hall, Osaka, JPN 21/3/80 Kaikan Duachi Hall, Kyoto, JPN 24/3/80 Fukuoka, JPN 26/3/80 ? (Japanese venue) 27/3/80 Mito Hall, Ibaraki, JPN 29/3/80 Koseinken Hall, Sapporo, JPN 27 November 1980 Lyceum, London, ENG ("Polaroids" launch show) 198 "Polaroids" Tour 7/2/81 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG 15/2/81 Yashima Theatre (?) 16/2/81 Kobe 18/2/81 Koseinken Hall, Sapporo, JPN 20/2/81 Festival Hall, Osaka, JPN 21/2/81 Shi Kohkaido, Nagoya, JPN 23/2/81 Kaikan Duachi, Kyoto, JPN 25/2/81 Budokan, Tokyo, JPN "The Art Of Parties" TourRock City 7/5/81 Rock City, Nottingham, ENG 8/5/81 East Anglia University, Norwich, ENG 9/5/81 Manchester Apollo, Manchester, ENG 10/5/81 Tiffanys, Leeds, ENG 12/5/81 Edinburgh Odeon, Edinburgh, SCOT 13/5/81 Royal Court Theatre, Liverpool, ENG 14/5/81 Birmingham Odeon, Birmingham, ENG 16/5/81 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG 17/5/81 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG (This was the last tour with Rob Dean on guitar) 27/9/81 Queens Hall, Leeds, ENG (Cancelled, "Daze Of Future Past" Festival, Japan were supposed to headline this festival. The band pulled out shortly after the first press adverts went out as they were still working on "Tin Drum" and had yet to recruit David Rhodes to play guitar) "Visions Of China" Tour 7/12/81 Cornwall Coliseum, St. Austell, ENG 8/12/81 Guildhall, Portsmouth, ENG 10/12/81 Queens Hall, Leeds, ENG 11/12/81 Lancaster University, Lancaster, ENG 12/12/81 Empire, Liverpool, ENG 13/12/81 Apollo, Manchester, ENG 14/12/81 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG 15/12/81 Playhouse, Edinburgh, SCOT 17/12/81 Odeon, Birmingham, ENG 19/12/81 Brighton, ENG 20/12/81 De Montford Hall, Leicester, ENG 21/12/81 Drury Lane Theatre, London, ENG 22/12/81 Drury Lane Theatre, London, ENG 23/12/81 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG (2 shows 6.00 & 9.00) 27/12/81 Hammersmith Odeon. London, ENG (supported by Blancmange. David Rhodes was the guitarist for this tour) 1982 "Sons Of Pioneers" Tour (Sweden, Germany, The Netherlands, Belgium, France, England, Scotland, Thailand, Hong Kong and Japan 1/10/82 Concert House, Stockholm, SWE 3/10/82 Audiomex, Hamburg, GER 5/10/82 Alabama Halle, Munich, GER 7/10/82 - Stadsgehoorzaal Leiden 8/10/82 Flemish University, Brussels, BEL 11/10/82 Le Palace, Paris, FRA 20-21/10/82 Guildhall, Portsmouth, ENG 22/10/82 Brighton Dome, Brighton, ENG 22/10/82 BBC TV "Old Grey Whistle Test" (performing "Nightporter" & "The Art Of Parties") 24-25/10/82 Apollo, Glasgow, SCOT 26/10/82 Playhouse, Edinburgh, SCOT 27-28/10/82 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG 30-31/10/82 City Hall, Sheffield, ENG 1/11/82 De Montford Hall, Leicester, ENG 2-4/11/82 Odeon, Birmingham, ENG 6/11/82 Lancaster University, Lancaster, ENG 7-8/11/82 Empire, Liverpool, ENG 10-12/11/82 Apollo, Manchester, ENG 14-15/11/82 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG 17-22/11/82 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG 29/11/82 Youth Welfare Centre, Bangkok, THAI 3-4/12/82 AC Halls, HK 8/12/82 Budokan, Tokyo, JPN (with YMO members) 9-10/12/82 Nakano Sun Plaza, Tokyo, JPN 12/12/82 Koesi Nemkin Hall, Tokyo, JPN (2 shows) 14/12/82 Festival Hall, Osaka, JPN 15/12/82 Kaikan Daiichi Hall, Kyoto, JPN 16/12/82 Shi Kohkaido, Nagoya, JPN Masami Tsuchiya played on this tour and the support band was Sandii & The Sunsetz, who made the occasional guest appearance during Japan's set for Life In Tokyo and Fall In Love With Me.